


Допельгангер

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Допельгангер

_Другой вариант допельгангера встречается в фантастических произведениях. Это оборотень, способный с высокой точностью воспроизводить облик, поведение (а иногда и психику) того, кого он копирует._

 

Имс был чей-то злой двойник из чужих кошмаров, что мочканул хозяина и был таков. И теперь шляется по снам и строит из себя вирусную проекцию. А Артур наткнулся на него случайно. Иногда сквозь края снов, сквозь швы сновидений просачивалось бесконтрольное подсознательное из Unconstructed dream space, когда дример был болен (под температурой), расстроен, несобран. И оно потихоньку лезло. Вот так и пролез Имс (и это странное то ли имя, то ли мем, то ли ник неспростаааа)  
И почему-то Имс воспылал к нему странной страстью. Этакий вот сюжет на мотив "мальчик и чудовище". Артура это все очень утомляло. Он не хотел приручать никаких чудовищ из Лимба. Он просто хотел делать свою работу. Не то, чтобы Имс ему мешал. Нет, он иногда даже помогал, но иногда мешал, под настроение. Очень не любил, когда Артур его игнорировал, тогда он разносил его тщательно сконструированный сон в щепки в одно мгновение. И не то, чтобы Имс прям хотел трахнуть мальчика. Нет, он просто хотел быть в его снах, ходить за ним по пятам, наблюдать, шутить над ним, любоваться этим тонким, гибким, вкусно пахнущим существом. Артур злился, Артур пытался найти способы затолкать его в Лимб, Артур игнорировал его (но это был самый худший вариант), в конце концов, Артур смирился и даже отвечал на шутки, вел разговоры на разные темы, и даже прогуливался чинно по снам с Имсом.   
Стоит ли говорить, что все кончилось плохо - сгинул наш мальчик во снах во сне, провалился между плохо сшитых краев сновидений. Предварительно трахнувшись, конечно, с допельгангером. Был ли Имс на самом деле именно его допельгангером, или же нет, история умалчивает.

Имс он такой как тысячелетний демон. Он все знает, все может, он злой волшебник (как барон Чарльз Треч). А Артур очень юный (мы во сне с прекрасным мальчиком), очень 18-летний, очень Тим Талер, который никогда не продаст свой смех. Он распахивает от удивления свои невозможные янтарно-карие глаза, когда Имс по своему желанию меняет сон Артура, он вздрагивает ресницами, он злится и пытается казаться взрослым, все контролирующим и знающим: «Как ты это сделал? Научи меня так».

\- Что ты ко мне пристал? Зачем ты все время таскаешься за мной? Оставь меня в покое! Иди к кому-нибудь другому в сон! Что ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Я просто хочу быть во сне с прекрасным мальчиком. Разве я прошу так много? Я мог бы забрать все, но я хочу просто гулять здесь, - отламывает одну белоснежную розу из роскошного букета и втыкает ее в растрепанные волосы Артура.

Имс может все, но не хочет спугнуть мальчика. В прошлый раз, когда он рассыпал перед ним гору одинаковых красных кубиков, похожих на тот, что Артур часто крутит в руках, мальчик очень испугался. И долго не приходил во сны. Имс уже собирался идти его искать в "реальность", но Артур вернулся. С черными кругами под глазами, взъерошенный, злой и уставший.   
\- Имс, пожалуйста, давай сегодня обойдемся без шуток. Мне нужно работать.  
Имс разводит руки, всем своим видом демонстрируя абсолютную покорность и желание не мешать...  
\- Твою мать! - Артур бьет по сейфу. Он перебрал все комбинации, не подходит ничего. Имс стоит рядом и смотрит в совершеннейшем умилении. Артур яростно зыркает на него, трет лоб, пытаясь вспомнить еще что-нибудь, что помогло бы ему, меряет шагами комнату.  
Имс подходит к сейфу и с легким щелчком открывает его.   
\- Я надеюсь, не помешал?  
Артур в шоке таращит на него глаза. Стремительно бросается к сейфу, вытаскивает бумаги, жадно читает, материализует в руках пистолет и, как кажется Имсу, с наслаждением стреляет себе в голову.   
Имс закатывает глаза: "Что я опять сделал не так?"

Имс даже не играет с ним, не строит ему лабиринты из слов, не пытается вытащить на свет его тайные желания. Он просто хочет усаживать мальчика на расшитые диваны и рисовать. Можно обнаженного, можно одетого Имсу все нравится.  
\- Послушай, Имс, у меня там объект, у меня работа, я не могу тут просто сидеть и позировать тебе. Мне нужно идти, - Артур мечется, открывает двери и попадает в точно такую же комнату, из которой только что вышел и где сидит невозмутимый Имс с мольбертом.  
\- Какой ты неугомонный, - Имс распахивает сзади себя прямо из стены дверцу и достает бумаги с данными, за которыми Артур охотился в голове объекта уже не один поход в сон. - Получишь, когда я закончу картину.  
Артур нахохливается, ежится, пытается закутаться в белоснежную прохладную ткань, что лежит рядом с ним, она скользкая и постоянно сползает с голых плеч.  
\- Мне холодно. И неуютно. И ты наверняка меня обманываешь - одной рукой рисуешь, а второй стираешь, чтобы я отсюда никогда не выбрался.  
Имс смотрит на него из-за мольберта, прищуривается и смеется мягким, приятным смехом, от которого у Артура разбегаются по позвоночнику мурашки.  
\- Артур, Артур, нельзя быть таким недоверчивым. Отпущу я тебя, не переживай. Рисую я быстро, закончу и можешь стрелять себе в голову, топиться, вешаться или что ты там выберешь на этот раз. Чудовищные у тебя все-таки способы возвращаться в эту твою так называемую реальность.  
Имсу всегда тяжело смотреть, как его мальчик сжимается от боли, раз за разом убивая себя, чтобы вернуться в свой мир. Имс не хочет, чтобы ему было больно. Имс хочет, чтобы ему было хорошо. 

\- То, что ты называешь реальностью, всего лишь еще один сон. Сон, что снится бабочке, которая снится Будде, который снится сам себе.  
\- Имс, это все игры в слова. Реальность это реальность. А сны это сны. Когда я умираю во сне, я оказываюсь в реальности. А вот если я умру в реальности, я уже нигде не окажусь.  
\- Ты так в этом уверен? - усмехается Имс. - Я вот точно знаю, что ты окажешься в моем сне.  
\- Ну, уж нет! Нет! Я и так беспомощен в собственных снах теперь, когда ты тут постоянно хозяйничаешь. А если я буду в твоем сне? Нет, я не хочу!  
\- Не беспокойся, в моем сне полноправным хозяином будешь ты, - Имс достает из рукава какой-то яркий душно и сладко пахнущий экзотический цветок и пристраивает его в петлицу Артуру.  
\- И зачем ты мне все время даришь цветы? - Артур выдирает цветок, но бросить под ноги не решается. Цветок действительно красивый.  
\- Он ядовитый. Понюхай. Тебе пора просыпаться, мой сладкий. Твое время истекло, - улыбка Имса слегка грустная.  
\- Увидимся, - бурчит Артур и нюхает цветок. Имс успевает подхватить падающее замертво легкое тело.  
\- Буду ждать, мой дорогой.

 

К НЦе они движутся плавно, будто танцуя вальс в огромной зале, посреди которой кровать с балдахином и ярко-алым атласным бельем. Имс ведет, а Артур загипнотизирован. Но все пытается вырваться, упрямится.

Он сильно злится на Имса однажды, чем-то он ему уже совсем досадил. Артур начинает его игнорировать. А это единственная вещь, от которой Имс моментально звереет. Когда Артур делает вид, что Имса тут не стояло и вообще он мимо проходящая проекция.  
Имс свирепеет. Имс устраивает ему dream’s collapsing. И Артуру действительно становится страшно, его парализует ужасом. Из сна его выкидывает, и он долго не может прийти в себя, трясущимися руками пытаясь подкинуть кубик.  
Он долго, очень долго не может заставить себя идти во сны. А когда приходит, зажмуриваясь, не зная, что еще ждать от Имса, там тишина. Имс есть (в запахе, в ощущении, в звуках), но его и нет.   
Такое с Артуром случалось и раньше, но в реальности. Когда он возвращается, ему все время кажется, что Имс где-то рядом - смотрит из-за плеча в ванной, когда Артур чистит зубы, по утру простыня с одной стороны постели будто примята, кружки на полке будто сдвинуты, рубашки будто висят не в том порядке... Артур давно перестал отличать, где сон, а где явь. Но боится признаться в этом даже самому себе.  
Во сне тихо. Имса нет. Сначала ему нравится. Он как маленький ребенок, у которого уехали родители и оставили его одного дома, бегает по пустым коридорам, кричит "эгегей", катается на велосипеде по дому и объедается сладостями.  
Потом он снова приходит в сон. Имса нет. И снова, и снова. И там все также тихо и только еле-еле уловимые следы присутствия Имса. Будто Артур в дреме и кто-то невидимый, не касаясь, проводит рядом со щекой, и от руки тепло, но распахиваешь глаза, а никого.  
И Артур сдается. Сначала тихо: "Ладно, Имс, ты выиграл, показывайся». Потом чуть громче: «Я же знаю, что ты здесь, я чувствую». Потом еще громче: «Имс!! Это уже не смешно! Ты хочешь, чтобы я просил?!" Потом снова тихо, отчаянно: "Имс, Имс, ну где ты, Имс??". И мальчик бегает по лабиринтам сна, он ищет, то шепчет, то кричит, он спотыкается, падает и раздирает свои безупречные с четкими складками брюки. Но ему все равно. Он что-то потерял, важное, что-то нужно найти… И когда он уже совсем без сил, падает, лежит, не может пошевелиться. Он слышит шум волн. Он на берегу и волны набегают на его сбитые босые ноги. И мягкая рука гладит по щеке, и голос, самый желанный на свете голос:  
\- Милый, ну что же ты? Ты ведь так хотел, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, вернулся в свой Лимб? М-м?  
И Артур шепчет, почти не размыкая рта, губы его искусанные, обветренные.  
\- Нет. Мне надо…  
\- Нет? Что же ты хочешь, сладкий мой?  
\- Мне надо. Останься, - и слабо хватается за руки Имса и тянется, и смотрит в его серые глаза, в которых отражается океан Лимба, и сны во снах, и улыбка Будды, и солнце в льдинках из-под коньков, и вечность в придачу.  
И Имс поднимает его на руки, бережно прижимает к себе. И несет в комнату, где всюду розы. И запах их тонкий, ненавязчивый, обволакивающий. И Артур робко улыбается и смотрит, не отрываясь Имсу в глаза.

А потом Артур просыпается на холодном полу. И мир в красноватом свете заката, как в пробуждении Мол.   
А потом он кричит. И две старушки в парке у больницы говорят: "Слышишь? Бедный мальчик, он так страдает! Бедный наш маленький Артур! Хоть бы смерть его прибрала". И ночью санитары увозят из палаты хрупкое, почти невесомое тело.  
А потом Нэш звонит Коббу и, чавкая в трубку, насмешливо говорит:  
\- Ну че, провал, Кобб. Сынок этого хрыча, Артур наш блядь Каллахан, малолетний раздолбай, которому папочка мог сообщить номер кода сейфа и которому мы собирались влезть в башку, этой ночью на вечеринке перепил, упал в бассейн и утонул. Прикинь, и никто не заметил. И тело нашли только утром. Че будем делать?  
И Кобб сжимает в кармане волчок и сухо говорит: "Пока затаись. Я что-нибудь придумаю".


End file.
